


The Voyeur

by Marcus Carvalho (xXDasXGoochXx), xXDasXGoochXx



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: F/M, Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXDasXGoochXx/pseuds/Marcus%20Carvalho, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXDasXGoochXx/pseuds/xXDasXGoochXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gumball and Anais Spy on their parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Voyeur

Guess  who's back! My small hiatus is over! ( hopefully ). My only real excuse is that life and irony have both tag teamed to fuck me royally. Enjoy

Quickiez !

The Voyeur

By:  xXDasXGoochXx

"This is so wrong" Anais spoke quietly as she and Gumball crept down the darkened hallway of their house, moving closer to the soft moans coming from their parent's bedroom.

It was almost one o'clock in the morning and Anais clad in her flimsy orange night-y had been fighting the urge to peek for ages; she had all but dragged her sleeping brother out of his bed to come with her. He had protested (bitched) until she had promised him she'd do his homework for the entire month. He had quickly agreed.

Thoughts of being caught flashed into her mind; the outrage of her parents, the embarrassment of it. But other images flashed too. Images of passionate wriggling bodies and glistening skin... a hard cock, swaying testicles... legs sensually spread wide and  spasming .

Anais couldn't help herself she had to look quietly. She opened her parent's bedroom door, turning back to her brother and shushing him.

In the darkness, Anais and Gumball crept silently forward until she could see the bed and the writhing bodies upon it.

The soft creak of the bed could be heard now and in the dim light of the room she could see her father Richard kneeling behind her mother, Nicole.

Richard held her hips from behind; his lower body was pressed firmly against hers. Nicole's head was arched back and her luscious ass was arched up against Richard.

The dimness of the light reduced the image to black and white. Nicole's ass looking smooth, round and unblemished and her father's muscles rippled as he hunched into his writhing wife.

The covers were a heaped mess on the floor at the foot of the bed and Anais noticed that her mother was all but shredding the bottom sheet with her long fingernails which dug into the mattress deeply for support.

Anais felt a knot in her stomach; one that twisted all the way down between her young legs.

Richard moved in slow even strokes arching his back and thrusting into Nicole with long deep jabs.

Each thrust brought a primal growl from deep inside Nicole's throat, and Anais watched her mother's hips move back instinctively forcing Richard's huge shaft deeper inside her.

"God! You're so fuckin' tight like this Nicole!" Richard whispered his words carrying easily to Anais' ears in the nearby hallway.

Nicole half moaned half sighed; her response pushing her upper body up on her hands her full breasts swaying beneath her slim supple body.

"Fuck me hard Richard." she breathed. "Fuck me hard and fast.  Cum in me!"

Anais couldn't believe her ears! Her nipples were already hard; excited by what she'd seen and heard so far.

Now they ached to be touched and Anais' right hand found her nipple teasing it. She felt hands on her night-y.

She watched as Richard began thrusting faster into Nicole's raised ass their bodies make an audible "smack"

Nicole's breasts bouncing and the flesh of her ass rippling.

Anais felt her panties clinging to her crotch moistened with her own juices.

" Yesss !" Nicole hissed. "Fuck my ass. Pump your cum in my asshole you big gorgeous stud." Anais heard the words and couldn't believe it.

Richard her father was actually fucking her mother's ass! She had heard about that kind of thing at school from her classmate but treated it with incredulous suspicion.

Now she was witnessing it for herself, in her own house with her own parents! It was incredibly exciting.

Anais let out a low sigh... a sigh of lustful arousal.

Her left hand replaced her right on her nipples and her right hand slid under her panties and between her legs. Behind her, she felt Gumballs invading fingers slip beneath her panty waistband; his hand squeezing her ass cheeks.

She felt his breath on the back of her neck. She leaned backwards into him, rising onto her toes into a squatting position. His other hand joined hers in slowly making concentric circles around her welling clit. Anais could feel the burning tightness that 

was her growing orgasm. She could also feel her brothers own arousal prodding her back side.

She muffled a moan as he slipped a finger into her tight little cunt and began to move it in and out. Yet her eyes were glued onto the figures in front of her.

The two bodies on the bed undulated and writhed about glistening even in the semi-darkness of the room. Nicole's tail flailed about as her body heaved and bucked to Richard's rhythm. It wasn't long before Richard groaned and began fucking Nicole even harder. He was pulling on her hips and slamming his cock into her so hard that Nicole's whole body shook.

To Anais it looked almost like Richard was trying to drive his balls inside Nicole's cunt.

Suddenly, they both stiffened and shuddered. Their groans and loud breathing filled the air for a few long moments and then they fell silent.

In the sudden silence Anais stopped cold.

Her own heavy breathing was covered by theirs as was the wet squishing sounds Gumballs fingers had been making in her pussy. She slowly brought her hand down to stop his; Nudging for him to make as quiet a retreat as possible.

She watched her father on top of her mother from behind, both kissing and fondling each other. She allowed Gumball to lead her back to his room, only one plan on their mind.

Unbeknownst, they too would have a secret audience that night.

End.

A/N: A short one, I know. Please bear with me as I try to get back in the run of things. As always, REVIEW!


End file.
